A Letter
by Karlen
Summary: Draco recieves a mysterious letter.


**A letter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… or the song.

I rolled my eyes at the inane rambling of Crabbe in a desperate attempt to gain my acknowledgment. Seeing that we were quickly approaching the Great Hall, I took a moment to fix my collar and smooth my hair out of my eyes. Since the end of fifth year I had taken to wearing my hair loose, so that it often swept over my eyes. My "bodyguards" appointed by my father, otherwise known as Crabbe and Goyle, banged open the doors to the Hall and I strode in, eyes sweeping over the student population, chin held high. I quirked an eyebrow, struggling to maintain my façade of calm indifference as I noticed that a certain green-eyed Griffyndor was missing. Behind the mask, I was frantic with worry. The impending final battle was looming heavily over the heads of the wizarding world, and those involved knew that it would be any time now. Harry… no, _Potter_ could be in danger, hurt, or even…. No, I wouldn't allow myself to think about the subject any longer. I allowed Goyle to lead me to my seat at the head of the Slytherin house table when I noticed a lone owl flying through the hall towards me. Curiously, heads began to turn, whispering about the contents of the letter. It was dinner, which meant mail was unusual, because it was usually delivered at breakfast. Hiding my surprise at the letter, I allowed the owl to deliver the letter before casting a series of hex-detecting spells on it. Determining it safe, I slowly pulled out the letter, and unfolded it to see unfamiliar penmanship. I tucked it in my pocket and excused myself from the table, and walked out to the lake. Sitting on the shore of the lake, I pulled out the letter, and began to read.

_Dear Draco, _

_I know at this point I should probably be introducing myself, but I just want you to hear me out. And I know for a fact you would incendio this letter right away if you knew who I was. _

_The fact is, I want to apologize. People often say hindsight is 20/20, and they're right. I've been a right git to you these past few years, not that you haven't done anything to deserve it, but I only made the situation worse. I did things and suspected things of you that weren't warranted. _

I took a deep breath. Suspicions of the writer of the letter began racing through my head, one coming up more than the others. Staring suspiciously at the letter, I decided that in order to confirm what I had begun to suspect, I would have to continue reading. And so I did.

_I've taken the time to observe you this year, Draco, and I can't believe I've been so blind this whole time. Myself, as well as so many others, have blinded ourselves to your true nature with the prejudice formed by that Slytherin badge you wear so proudly on your robes. You have a heart, you care for your family, and those select few lucky enough to call themselves your friends. You're unbelievably intelligent, and study hard to get to where you are. Regardless of how much you may throw around your family name, you choose to work for what you get instead of taking the easy way out.  
When you stood up to your father in sixth year, refusing to pledge allegiance with the Dark side… you have no idea what that meant to me. However, you didn't cease to amaze me there. You somehow managed to do what most thought impossible, and coax the loyalty of the _Malfoy's _to the light side. With the connections and financial support you provided, the light was able to come so far, and present a formidable opponent for Voldemort. The switch also allowed me to see the loyalty you demand in others, as when you pledged to the light, the whole of Slytherin followed. Many were not as fortunate as you, and were disowned by their families. You took care of them. Single-handedly you changed 8 centuries of Slytherin evilness into heroism. _

_I don't deserve your forgiveness. I know that well. I just wanted to tell you one thing… gods this is much harder to tell you than I thought it would be. I even resorted to writing you a letter instead of telling you in person, as I know I should have. The thing is… I love you. There, I said it. And I wanted to tell you, before I ran out of chances. There's such a large possibility of dying with the war, and I didn't want to die with this hanging over me. I have to tell you, it's a relief to have it down somewhere, and to know you know. I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you so much, more than you'll ever know._

_I guess it's time for me to fess up about my identity, you're probably wondering what sort of bleeding git with frog liver for brains could possibly be writing this to you._

Bloody codger got that right, I snorted.

_We know each other quite well. As enemies. I don't doubt that you've figured me out, you're not the smartest in our year for nothing. Hermione was bloody upset that you beat her out for that spot, you know. Bloody hell, I just gave it away even more. It's useless now, I ought to just tell you. This is Harry… Potter. Or four-eyes, which you seem to be especially fond of calling me. A bad attempt at a joke to lighten the mood, forget that I ever wrote it.  
Please, if you could find it in your heart to put past events behind us, and start anew, it would mean the world to me. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Love,  
Harry Potter._

I knew it! That bloody prat was behind this letter the whole time! I noticed something wet on my face, and was startled to notice that I had been crying. This was bloody low, even for the Boy who Lived. If only he was being sincere in this letter, it's not fair to play with people's feeling's like this. If he were really observing me last year, he would have been sure to notice my feelings for him. And now he was exploiting them. I heard the sound of footsteps coming my way and quickly dryed the tears from my face.

"Draco." The whispered word drifted through the air and I looked up to see who had called my name. It was him. I flew to my feet and stormed towards him, thrusting the letter in his chest.

"Bastard." I growled fiercely before spinning around and walking away. Or trying to, anyways. He had a death-grip on my wrist, and spun me back around to face him.

"What are you talking about?" He looked genuinely confused. This was kind of confusing me too. Either Harry was an extremely good actor or actually didn't know what I was talking about. I decided to clarify the situation.

"You _love_ me Potter? Don't lie. Don't even fucking lie about that." His eyes widened slightly before filling with understanding. He pulled me forwards into a strong hug, and nuzzled his face into my hair.

"I wasn't kidding. I love you, Draco." He whispered into my ear, caressing my back. I shuddered and cursed myself for crying again. I pressed my cheek into his strong chest, and closed my eyes, inhaling the distinctly masculine scent emanating from his robes.

"I love you too, you poncy git." And with that, he pulled me into a soft, loving kiss filled with promise for a brighter future.


End file.
